Sports involving spherical game balls, such as basketball, soccer, and volleyball, are enjoyed by millions of spectators and players around the world. An important characteristic of these game balls is how visible the ball is to a spectator or a player. The games are played in a wide variety of lighting conditions. For example, games are played outdoors, indoors, under artificial light, under natural light, in bright sunlight, and at twilight. Ball visibility is affected by the color or colors used on the ball, yet in most game balls the color(s) is chosen based on aesthetics or tradition. Some attempts have been made to produce high-visibility balls using bright, fluorescent colors. Another approach has been to provide a light source within the ball, for example, an LED. Yet another approach uses phosphorescent pigments which absorb and then re-emit light. However, these approaches are relatively expensive. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.